Take a bullet for you
by JAJ101
Summary: Deeks is injured and kensi takes the blame , how will she cope ? Will he die? Well she sure hopes not.(NOT A DEATH FIC)
1. Chapter 1

The case they had had left kensi beyond tired, a military doctor had been murdered, by a sister of one of his patience that did not make it though.

"You ready to head home?" A male voice said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Uhh, yea sure do you wanna hit Clem's first?"

"Oh yea!" Came the reply. They headed out and where 10 feet away from the vehicle when a loud gun shot rang out.

"No"was the last thing she heard before being pushed to the ground and blacked out…

-)-(-)-(-

Callen sat with Sam at the Court house talking with judge Cory Diaz.

"But we have to arrest her she is a danger in our community" protest Sam-  
"Bleep. Bleep . BBleeeep"

"Callen" he said into the phone his face continually pales as he listens to the phone.  
"You should get over hear now" Nell says quietly.  
"Alright bye" he says subconsciously and looks at Sam and nods "we will have this talk again later" he says to the women quietly watching this happen.

-(-)(-)-(-

Kensi lay there feeling some liquid start to pool around her. She smelled blood and lots of it she also smelled Deeks orange scented shampoo. She opened her eyes and saw Deeks laying across her, and that's when it all came back, the gun shoot, Deeks taking it.

Deeks! He was shoot she went to move but Deeks pinned her down she felt for her phone and pulled it out she dialed OPPS and herd Eric answer and all she could manage was"help, just out side HQ, please help" and hung up seconds later herd the door open and Hetty and Nell come out, guns in hand.  
I must have blacked out again because here I am lying in the hospital with nurse 'Fatima Boyd' looking at me.

"an ou it op'" she said in a thick French accent.(can u sit up)

"Erm I think" I said back, pushing myself up.

"ood, ou rrr ood Ta ou, ut ou moust ay at ostpatail." Fatima said cheer fully." Ou av cooncution inor ough"(good u are good to go but u must stay hospital at concussion ,minnor though

"Where would Marty Deeks be?" I asked hopeful he was not dead.

"Oom 209 ame oor."(room 209 same floor)

"Thanks" I said pushing my way past and hurrying down the hall. 207,208,209 . When I arrived I heard the frantic horibe hight pitched beeps coming from his room. Doctors and nurses dashed forward letting them selfs into the room.

She fell into the chair behind her felt the world slip from behind her like someone pulling a chair out from under you when where siting on it. The last thing she heard was "Kensi" before she let it go and cried.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

She sat there, there unsure what to do.

"Kensi," she herd callen say as he placed a hand on her back."what happened? S'okay, it's going to be alright trust me" he hated saying this to her, he watched the nurse get out the cardiac defibrillators and get ready to use them. He held his breath, and let it out when some doctors came out saying "alive" or "not dead", it actually made Kensi cry harder, so he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the doctor Kevin Vang.

" we might want to talk in a," he waved his hands around." More private space, like my office he said and started to walk down the hall.

KENSI POV.

I stood up and followed the old and very short doctor to his office. I could hear Callen and Sam get up behind me and start walking.

I catch up to the doctor, and ask." He's going to bbe ?" My voice wavers at the end, I can't lose him, not now, not cause of this, it was her death bullet, HERS.

-" that is what we are talking about

in my office, boy friend?" He replied, interrupting her thoughts.

"Er yes" I said trying to keep cover" those guys are friends, but real close ones"

(-)

We walked into the very small office, and sat down "he's dying" he said quietly "slowly, 2% he will live but bullet to the head," he said shaking his head.

"Where's the bullet," I asked angrily, looking from Callen to Sam and to the DR Vang, oh god this is even worse, I thought, it would be better if it was neck or stomach or leg,chest, ect. just not head." I want to go see him, I need to go see him." I said so quietly the others had to lean in to hear.

" alright, you know where it is, be carful." She got up and pushed her way though and into her partners room. She just stood there, in the doorway shocked, his shoulder was bandaged, he must have fallen on it when the bullet hit him, and his head heavily bandaged. He was very still and pale. She sat down in the chair next to him and reached for his hand, it was as cold as snow, Kensi shivered, this was not right. SHE should be the one in that bed dying, not him HER. She closed her eyes and began to cry once more.

Why, why her she loved him, she couldn't let him die like this wouldn't just wouldn't.


	3. Waking

A/N: sorry for the late update I have been busy, and Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows .:) this is extra long to help with the apology.

2 weeks had passed, leaving Kensi getting steadily sadder. It was on the 2nd day of the 3 rd week, Tuesday , they usually would go out together for beer. It was the second time they hadn't done it, it was traditional.

It was a very soft moan, that broke her thoughts, she looked around, not sure if she was dreaming,-"mmmm"- okay defenly not dreaming she looked down at what used to be her partner, oh my god, she thought, Deeks is now awake, it took all her strength not to squeal. She reached over him and pressed the call button.

"Grrmmm" said Deeks atempting to talk. Kensi gave him a pencil and paper, and he started writing.

Paige? Is that you?- he wrote, the smile that was on her face sliped away.

" you don't remember me, who's Paige?" He started writing again.

Ok not Paige, she was a girlfriend of mine we dated for 2 mounts when I was 22. She dumped me, but seriously who are u?

-" good Deeks ur awake" said the doctor as he walked in.

- Deeks?-he wrote, and showed it to Kensi.

"Does he not remember his name?"

"No" replied Kensi sadly.

"Okay," he said sighing," do you remember anything?" Said doctor vang tentatively.

"Ummmm, I think my parner," Deeks said pointing," name is Kara, krissy, kristy, kirsty, Kelly, Well it starts with a k, and her last name is bllllyyyyyee?"he questioned.

"Kensi Blye, anything else?"

"I am a cop, my teammates are- C gollan, Sean harna, heather long, Mel bones, and Eli seal?"

Kensi let out a snort, it was close but not at all at the same time,"can I tell him, doc?" He nodded "it is G. Callen, Sam Hannah, Hetty Lang, Nell Jones and Eric Beal."

Eric and Nell entered the room, and the doctor asked who they where," the boy is Callen and the girl is Nell." Deeks Answered proudly.

"I'm Eric" said Eric backing away from the bed , but stopped when Kensi gave him a stern look. He took it as something he would learn later , he suspects memory loss.

It was then when doctor Vang decided he would break the ice. "He will probably remember every thing after he wakes up again. But I will let you visit your friend." And with that he left.

000 Back in hq0000

Callen, Sam, and Hetty where all in sitting around her desk talking about what had happened and if there was going to be a replacement.

"But Hetty Kensi is not going to let that happen, nor am I." Callen said angrily

"I know Callen, I know but we might have to. I been emailed 7agents who are ready to be put out in the field, why not you two go up to ops and filter them out show them to me and I will take care of it after, off you go" she said shooing them off.

" oh and mr Callen," she called after him." We will start the case tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't believe she wants us to find a new partner." Growled Sam who hadn't said much since the accident.

The list consisted of 4 girls and 3 boys-

Logan Bray- a tanned male with black curly cropped hair and small black eyes. Previously in FBI. Low ranked agent.

Gregory score- a man 55 years old with grey hair at the sides of his head almond shaped hazel eyes. He was moved to Los Angeles PD and in training for NCIS after being in the military.

Cody Evans- brown hair cut in a bowl and bright green eyes. 6'1, and is 29. Was in Louisiana NCIS for 3 years as a field agent. Waiting for employment by NCIS Los Angeles, currently and a temp at LAPD.

Tracy Rapp- A short (5'3) Chinese woman with black hair cut in a chin length bob, who was 37. Worked in LAPD for 6 years wanted a upgrade, started training, middle rank.

Jennifer(Jen) Ace- a short but muscular African women with long braided hair that fell just above her shoulders she just finnished training after being a high school geography teacher in Dover, Delaware and is now 31. Started training did not think teacher was the right thing.

Patty Slack - 51, 5'9 large grey eyes, short cropped redish hair with cream Brown highlights, was transferred to NCIS training a year ago by previously working with San Diego PD.

And the last one-

Faith Owens- a women with a high IQ, and had been trained to the highest level. 5'11 dirty blonde shoulder length hair, bangs with dark blue, green hazel eyes, with freckles and lightly tanned skin. Was born in Los Angeles and is 28. Moved to Los Angeles for NCIS , but is working with LAPD until she gets imploded, was on NCIS on Rhode Island.

"Wow we have a lot to choose from it is not usually this hard" said Sam staring at the screen. " let's list from last choice to first"

"K, I think what doese not sound good would be our dear friend mr. Gregory score and Ms. Patty Slack "

"I agree, he has good training but being on the military then slowing down to police work, then moving to a hard work job again is hard." Said Sam nodding at the screen." As for Slack, well working in 50's is hard especially when your doing police work. It does not look like much training either but we should still interview all of them."

"And Logan does not look that good but it's worth a try." He looked over at Sam who muttered a yeah.

"Now it's Tracy, Jen , Cody, and Faith." Pointed out Callen " I think Tracy isn't as promising as the rest."

"She is cute but not cut out for it." Added Sam.

" So it's Jen, Cody, and Faith, all three are high rank." Continued Callen, thinking about something,- we could have one as a temp, I should go talk to Hetty. " I need to talk to Hetty." He said and waked out of the room.


End file.
